The Tiger Problem
by Kirinenko
Summary: ¡Kagami se ha convertido en un tigre! ¿Será capaz Kuroko de controlar a Kagami? Espera, qué digo, por supuesto que sí. Es Kuroko, después de todo. Si es en algo, él es el único que puede controlar a Kagami. Tiger!Kagami, Kagakuro, ligero Aokise, and Midorima/Takao / MidoTaka. Segunda parte de "The Panther Problem". TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: TsukiriZanrai

ID: 3522062

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Esta es la segunda parte de otro one-shot que subí hace no mucho tiempo: The Panther Problem. Digamos que es una sucesión de one-shot, excepto el ultimo que es más fanfic de 5 capitulos. Se me olvidó mencionarlo en el primero _

Para los que siguen algunos o todos los fanfics traducidos en esta cuenta: para mi desgracia no conseguí traducir los capítulos de los fanfics en proceso pero, por suerte, tenía este a medio traducir y sí que conseguí traducirlo (dispongo de poco tiempo para ello así que he ido traduciendo un poco de cada en el tiempo libre que he tenido y solo pude esto _).

A partir del próximo lunes seré libre de nuevo y espero que, partiendo de ese día, pueda darle caña y tenerlos cuanto antes.

Con suerte, puede que os sorprenda con fanfics nuevos (¿?) xDDDD

Para los que están leyendo este únicamente o solo han leído unos pocos: os animo a echarle un vistazo a la cuenta. Como siempre digo, acepto peticiones o recomendaciones para traducir.

Dicho eso no me entretengo más, ¡a disfrutarlo~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagami se estiró. Sintiéndose renovado y descansado, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo para desayunar. Era sábado, después de todo. Los sábados eran muy tranquilos cuando Aida n les hacía ir a la práctica. Kagami vio una pequeña zona de la mesa con una nota que decía, "Alguien dejó esto para ti, Kagami-kun" con la letra de Kuroko.

Intrigado, lo abrió y en sus manos había un pequeño pastel. Calculando que necesitaría la energía para hacer el desayuno, lo puso entero en su boca y tiró el envoltorio lejos. Mmmm, uva, pensó Kagami.

Sacando un poco de harina, huevos, mantequilla y leche, empezó a hacer la masa para las tortitas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un adormilado Kuroko se despertó cuando sintió que el mundo se volvía demasiado cálido. Dándole patadas a las sábanas, rodó sobre su espalda. Kagami no estaba ahí, así que se imaginó que estaría haciendo algo que comer pues podía escuchar algo chisporrotear. Al bajar de la cama de Kagami, Kuroko se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes.

Después de poner las tortitas en dos platos, se giró y saltó por la sorpresa.

"Kuroko, deja de hacer eso" se quejó Kagami "¿Qué pasaría si tuviese en las manos algo frágil?"

"Pero no lo hacías, Kagami-kun"

"Dije y si"

"Pero aun así, no lo hacías"

Kagami suspiró.

Puso los platos en la mesa del comedor y ambos se sentaron a comer.

"Gracias, Kagami-kun" dijo Kuroko antes de comer.

Kuroko vertió una gran cantidad de jarabe de arce en sus tortitas, prácticamente ahogándolas; aparentemente era una persona con bastante gusto por el dulce. Kagami había puesto una menor cantidad. Después de comer, Kuroko fue a hacer sus deberes mientras Kagami tomaba una siesta, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuroko le picó a Kagami en las costillas.

"Kagami-kun" le llamó. Kagami se despertó sobresaltado, viendo extrañado la cara de Kuroko frente a él. Kagami parpadeó adormilado "Kagami-kun, algo va mal"

"¿Eh?" preguntó Kagami medio dormido. Su mano se alzó para rascarse la cabeza. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal.

Las manos tiraron de las cortas orejas en su cabeza.

"¡¿Eh?!" repitió y corrió hacia el baño. Al mirar su reflejo, se sorprendió.

En el espejo, podía verse a sí mismo excepto por tener un par de orejas de tigre saliendo de su cabeza.

"También tienes cola" dijo Kuroko tras él. Girando su cuerpo, Kagami vi su cola de tigre, que se movía de un lado a otro con confusión.

"Qué" preguntó.

"A quién has enfadado, Kagami-kun" preguntó Kuroko.

"A nadie"

"¿Hiciste un pacto con el diablo?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué...? ¿Para qué haría un pacto con el diablo por partes de gato?"

"¿Quizás es un secreto pervertido tuyo?"

"¡Kuroko!"

"¿Un deseo secreto?"

"_¡Kuroko!"_

"¿Tu deseo perdido desde hace mucho tiempo de ser mitad gato, mitad jugador de baloncesto?"

"_¡KUROKO! ¡PARA!"_ gritó Kagami, Kuroko tenía una expresión divertida.

"Todo lo que hice hoy fue comer tortitas, las cuales comiste tú también, y ese pequeño pastel que dijiste que era para mí"

"Ah. Estaba en la puerta. Pensé que debía ser para ti, ya que es tu apartamento"

"Debe de ser eso, entonces. ¿Cómo me deshago de esto?" Kagami tiró una de las orejas, ligeramente molesto.

"¿Quizás se pasará el efecto en un tiempo?" sugirió Kuroko.

Kagami suspiró.

"¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? No puedo salir así…"

"_Se supone_ que tenemos que hacer los deberes, pero alguien se puso demasiado cachondo anoche…" Kuroko dejó la frase sin acabar.

"Eso es porque eres muy lindo cuando estás confundido" gruñó Kagami.

Kuroko se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido.

Kagami bostezó.

"Creo que necesito otra siesta"

"Bien, porque iba a hacer mi tarea de todas formas" dijo Kuroko antes de salir del cuarto de baño.

Poniéndose cómodo en su cama, Kagami tomó una siesta mientras Kuroko estaba en la sala de esta, reventándose los sesos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas pocas horas pasaron y Kagami se levantó para hacer la cena. Hacer una comida sencilla para ellos dos, Kagami sacudió suavemente a Kuroko, que estaba durmiendo en ese momento.

"Kuroko, cena" dijo Kagami, añadiendo también "Así que al final te dormiste"

Kuroko murmuró algo incomprensible.

Comer la cena era siempre una experiencia agradable, ya que Kagami cocinaba muy bien. Tener una conversación mientras comían, les llevaba alrededor de una hora el comer y entonces lavaban las cosas juntos.

Después de eso, Kagami se dio una ducha. Mientras se bañaba, Kagami inspeccionó su cola. Sin importar cuanto tirase, no podía quitársela. Le había dolido también, así que se rindió. Al salir de la ducha, vio a Kuroko leyendo un libro en su cama. Viendo que el cuarto de baño estaba libre ahora, Kuroko fue a bañarse también.

Después del baño, Kuroko cogió el libro que estaba leyendo y se apoyó en el pecho de Kagami y empezó a leer.

"¿Soy una silla ahora?"

Kuroko alzó la mirada "Siempre fuiste mi silla"

Kagami se rio entre dientes y Kuroko pudo sentir el temblor en el pecho de Kagami con cada sonrisa.

El silencio ocupó el aire.

"¿Kagami-kun?" Kagami se despertó sobresaltado. No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido "¿Quieres dormir ahora?"

Kagami bostezó y frunció el ceño. Era tan extraño que estuviese tan cansado, ya que era una bola de energía la mayor parte del tiempo, con ganas de moverse y hacer cosas. Asintió ya que estaba tan cansado como un niño que sigue despierto después de las once.

Los dos fueron a cepillarse los dientes y se acurrucaron en la cama. Robando un beso de los labios de Kuroko, Kagami atrajo a Kuroko a su pecho y se quedó dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez más, Kuroko despertó con calor. Moviéndose pero encontrándolo difícil por lo que abrió los ojos.

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko sacudió a Kagami por el hombro "Tenemos un problema"

Kagami gruñó y trató cambiar de posición pero resultaba difícil hacerlo. Entreabriendo un ojo, miró a Kuroko.

"Agradecería que retirases la pata. Pesa"

_¿Pata?_

Kagami miró hacia abajo, y había una pata. Más específicamente, esa para era suya.

_QUE DEMONIOSSSSSSSSSS_, gritó Kagami mentalmente.

Quitando su pata de la cintura de Kuroko, dejó que el más pequeño tirase de la manta hacia atrás y se levantó para ver su cuerpo.

Allí estaba él, todo de color naranja y…y peludo, con un pelo largo y manchado…

Podía reconocer lo que era si necesidad de un espejo.

"Eres un tigre, Kagami-kun. Lo cual creo que es un tanto irónico"

Kagami miró a Kuroko como si tuviese una respuesta.

"No lo sé, Kagami-kun" respondió Kuroko, conociendo casi todas las expresiones de Kagami por ahora, a pesar de que su rostro no era ya exactamente humano.

Se pasó la lengua por la boca, sintiendo sus dientes afilados.

'_¿Significa eso que tengo la oportunidad de ponerme en una dieta de todo carne?'_ fue el único pensamiento que pasó por su mente.

"Ahora definitivamente no vas a ir a ningún lado, Kagami-kun. Causarías demasiado terror y pánico en las calles. Además, no puedo permitir que te lleven a un zoológico" dijo Kuroko, poniéndose en pie. Caminó hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes. A Kagami le divertía su pelo recién levantado.

"¿Qué puedes comer? ¿Solamente puedes comer carne?" preguntó Kuroko, asomándose desde el baño. Kagami hizo todo lo posible para encogerse de hombros.

Kuroko se quedó pensando un rato antes de ir a la cocina, Kagami le siguió de cerca.

_Eh. Esto de andar se siente…normal_, pensó Kagami.

Kuroko buscó en el frigorífico algo que Kagami pudiese comer.

Puso frente a él un planto con pan, col, espinacas, pollo y una manzana.

Kagami olfateó todos ellos antes de comer lo obvio.

"No tenemos suficiente comida para que un tigre sobreviva, así que voy a tener que ir de compras. ¿Necesitas comprar otro tipo de alimentos?"

Kagami negó con la cabeza. Había ido de compras recientemente.

"De acuerdo. No destruyas tu casa mientras experimentas con tu fuerza y no te destruyas intentando encontrar la manera de dar marcha atrás a esto mientras estoy fuera. Compórtate" dijo Kuroko y cogió lo que pensó que era necesario y se fue.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Kagami estaba saltando por todo el lugar.

Estaba tan intrigado con su fuerza, por la forma en que era tan fuerte. Se levantó sobre las patas traseras hacia la ventana para poder ver el exterior, preguntándose si su visión había cambiado. Al parecer no mucho.

Aunque podía oler muchas más cosas, como esa estúpida rata que estaba viviendo en su casa. Había intentado deshacerse de ella. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido entrar aquí.

Tratando de oler donde estaba la rata, Kagami se puso de camino a encontrarla, ya que ahora seguramente podría encontrarla.

Y matarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuroko abrió la puerta, encontrándose al tigre agachado en un rincón.

"Kagami-kun, ¿qué…?" preguntó Kuroko, pero Kagami sólo levantó la pata en vertical delante de su hocico.

Estaba mirando fijamente a la pared de enfrente. De repente, Kagami se adelantó, rascó un agujero en la pared, arrastró algo y lo mordió.

Llevaba una rata muerta en la boca, tirándola con satisfacción a la basura.

"Kagami-kun, las ratas son amigas, no comida" Kuroko hizo un puchero.

El tigre solo rodó los ojos. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que Kuroko estaba llevando. El chico de pelo azul claro llevaba una bolsa grande, y Kagami podía oler lo que había en ella. Se frotó contra la cintura de Kuroko y olfateó el fondo de la bolsa.

"No, Kagami-kun. Estos necesitamos meterlos en el frigorífico" y Kuroko fue a hacer lo que había dicho. Dejó la carne en el congelador y se sentó en el sofá. Kagami se acurrucó con él, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Kuroko.

Cariñosamente rascó la cabeza de Kagami, mientras veían la televisión juntos. Ya que era todavía por la tarde, no había programas de televisión muy interesantes y Kagami se quedó dormido.

"Kagami-kun" llamó Kuroko. Cuando no despertó, Kuroko lo llamó de nuevo y el tigre despertó.

"No puedo sentir las piernas"

Horrorizado, Kagami saltó del sofá y empezó a empujar las piernas de Kuroko. Sonriendo, Kuroko levantó sus piernas para que volviese a circular la sangre. Aliviado, Kagami empezó a arreglarse a sí mismo.

Kuroko observó asombrado cómo Kagami estaba actuando como un tigre y cómo era tan flexible que podía retorcerse por sí mismo para alcanzar su espalda baja.

Después de que Kagami sintió que estaba limpio, miró a Kuroko ladeando la cabeza.

Parece que estaba aburrido.

"No sé qué podemos hacer, Kagami-kun, ya que en tu apartamento es ilegal tener un animal salvaje"

Kagami pensó un rato antes de bostezar, mostrando sus feroces dientes y la gran lengua rosada. Kuroko fijó la mirada en los dientes.

"Vaya, vaya, abuelita, que dientes más grandes tienes" bromeó Kuroko, riéndose.

Kagami sonrió y gruñó; extrañamente aún podía hacer eso, y se abalanzó sobre Kuroko, lamiendo su cara por todas partes.

"¡Kagami-kun!" exclamó Kuroko entre risas.

Kagami se bajó de Kuroko, satisfecho, mientras este se limpiaba la cara de la saliva de tigre.

"Tu lengua hace cosquillas" se rio Kuroko, ya que la lengua de Kagami era más áspera.

Kagami estaba mirando a Kuroko de un modo que daba a entender que quería algo.

"¿Qué quieres, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami le sacó la lengua.

"¿Agua?" el tigre asintió.

Kuroko se bajó del sofá y cogió el cuenco más grande que tenía Kagami, llenándolo de agua. Poniéndolo en el suelo, Kagami se la bebió ávidamente, recogiendo el agua con la lengua.

Lamiendo el cuenco hasta dejarlo limpio, Kuroko lo lavó y lo puso de nuevo en el estante, mirando después hacia el reloj.

"¿Quieres cenar?" preguntó Kuroko y Kagami asintió como un muñeco.

Sacó parte de la carne del congelador, a lo que Kagami estaba a punto de ponerse en pie cuando Kuroko le empujó de la nariz hacia abajo.

"Se tiene que descongelar"

El tiempo que tardo en descongelarse la carne, Kagami estaba agonizando.

Justo allí estaba la jugosa carne.

Ahí y lista para comer.

Pero no.

Tenía que estar congelada.

Kagami se paseaba alrededor con avidez, capaz de oler la carne, estando tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Kuroko empezó a hacer su propia cena y una hora más tarde, puso la carne en un plato grande.

"Kagami-kun, puedes comer la cena ahora"

El tigre saltó alegremente como un perro en la cocina, pero antes de que pudiera comer, Kuroko alzó su mano.

"Todavía no, paciencia" dijo, levantando el plato al nivel de la cabeza.

Kagami gruñó.

"Me voy a enfadar, Kagami-kun" amenazó Kuroko y el tigre se sentó.

Golpeando su cola impacientemente contra el suelo, los dos esperaron un minuto antes de que Kuroko pusiese el plato en el suelo y Kagami lo devoró todo hasta limpiar el plato.

Kuroko rascó detrás de las orejas a Kagami después de que comiese, diciendo "Buen chico"

Limpiando el plato y acabada su propia cena, se fue a darse un baño.

Kagami estaba aburrido.

Al ser un tigre, siempre quería moverse o sino quería tomar una siesta.

Ahora mismo, estaba inquieto.

Kuroko salió del baño y Kagami empezó a correr en círculos alrededor del muchacho.

"¿Kagami-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

El tigre hizo un sonido como de respuesta antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Kuroko se quedó en el dormitorio con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Kagami corrió unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la sala de estar antes de volver al cuarto, un poco jadeante. Kuroko estaba leyendo un libro.

"¿Estás bien, Kagami-kun?" preguntó Kuroko con preocupación. Kagami asintió.

Kagami saltó sobre su cama y se tumbó en el extremo contrario, no queriendo aplastar a Kuroko mientras dormía.

Kuroko se deslizó bajo las mantas después de apagar las luces. Mirando hacia abajo, vio un par de ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente en la oscuridad.

"Por favor, no hagas eso, Kagami-kun. Es espeluznante" dijo Kuroko y tan pronto como lo expresó, sus ojos desaparecieron.

Kuroko sonrió e intentó dormir. Estaba pensando en el mañana.

Oh, dios, mañana.

"Kagami-kun" dijo y los ojos rojos aparecieron "Clases"

Los ojos rojos se abrieron ampliamente.

_MIEEEEEEERRRDA_, gritó Kagami internamente.

"Ah" dijo Kuroko, recordando algo "También tenemos el partido de práctica de mañana contra Touou"

_Noooooooo, ¿por qué ahoraaaaaa?,_ se quejó Kagami con la forma de un gemido lamentablemente largo y agudo.

"Parece que no vas a jugar mañana", añadió Kuroko.

_Nooooooo, quiero jugar ese partido contra Ahomeeeeee_, gimoteó Kagami.

"Parece que no hay otra opción, Kagami-kun. ¿Cómo vamos a decírselo al resto? Estoy seguro de que no me creerán si les digo por teléfono"

El par de ojos rojos parpadeó.

"Tengo que llevarte al instituto"

Kagami gruñó con desaprobación.

"Mmmm, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto?" pensó Kuroko en voz alta "¿Quizás por la mañana temprano?"

Kagami gruñó de nuevo con desaprobación. Odiaba despertase temprano por la mañana.

"Tenemos que asegurarnos que no te ven, Kagami-kun"

Otro gruñido.

"No me importa, vamos a ir por la mañana para que nadie nos vea"

Kagami se rindió.

"Te despertaré" dijo Kuroko, y se acomodó en la cama sin decir nada más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagami se despertó con brusquedad al ser empujado fuera de la cama. Se dio la vuelta en el aire y aterrizó tambaleante sobre sus patas. Gruñó con confusión y alzó la mirada hacia Kuroko.

"Vamos. No creo que tengas que prepararte"

Kagami rodó sus ojos.

Y, entonces, sintió algo apretado alrededor de su cuello.

Volvió la cabeza hacia abajo y vio una correa, ya que el collar no podía verlo.

Miró a Kuroko.

_OH NO. NO LO HIZO._

"Sí, si lo hice. No puedo dejar que vayas suelto, Kagami-kun"

Ya que Kagami no quería tener una muerte dolorosa por enojar al más pequeño, se pusieron en marcha hacia el instituto. El cielo aún estaba oscuro, y no había personas por los alrededores.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El camino hacia la escuela fue cuidadoso y con cuidado, ya que Kuroko posiblemente no pudiese hacer mucho si estaba andando con _un jodido tigre._

Llegaron a la escuela y se escondieron en el gimnasio, ya que nadie tenía clase los lunes, al parecer.

Kuroko dejó que Kagami corriese por el gimnasio ya que el tigre estaba muy inquieto.

Kuroko sacó un libro y se puso a leer en silencio mientras el tigre estaba haciendo ejercicio.

_Ese chico, siempre leyendo,_ pensó Kagami, divertido.

Después de correr unas pocas (de acuerdo, mentí, no fueron exactamente pocas) vueltas alrededor del gimnasio, Kagami volvió a donde Kuroko, jadeando. Se tumbó al lado de Kuroko, el cual estaba sentado junto a la puerta, en silencio.

Pasó algún tiempo y Kuroko estaba casi acabando su libro cuando el equipo de baloncesto de Seirin pasó a través de las puertas del gimnasio. Hablando, caminaron por al lado del inusual dúo y se dirigieron hacia el centro.

Y, entonces, todos se dieron la vuelta.

"_¿KUROKOOOO?"_ gritaron todos.

Kagami sólo se quedó allí, con una expresión divertida.

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Un tigre?" farfulló Koganei.

"Kuroko, ¿qué estás haciendo en el gimnasio tan pronto? Pensé que no estabas en el instituto" preguntó Hyuuga.

"Bueno…" Kuroko miró a Kagami "¿Cómo debería decir esto? Kagami-kun, tienes que saludar a los senpais"

El tigre se levantó, hizo una reverencia, gruñó bajo y se sentó.

"¿Eh? ¿Kagami? ¿Acabo de escucharte decir Kagami?" dijo Aida, sorprendida.

"Bueno, el tigre hizo lo que Kuroko dijo, ¿verdad?" respondió Koganei, nervioso.

"No, puedo asegurarte que este es Kagami-kun" respondió Kuroko sin expresión alguna.

"¿No nos estás tomando el pelo?" Kiyoshi frunció el ceño, asegurándose.

"No me creen" Kuroko se giró hacia Kagami.

Kagami miró al resto del equipo pero, de repente, nº2 entró en escena.

Kuroko observó con diversión como nº2 seguía al tigre por el gimnasio.

"…Sip, es Kagami" dijo Kiyoshi, riendo.

"…" Mitobe miró a Kuroko.

"Oh, está bien. Todavía puede entendernos pero…no estoy seguro de cuando regresará"

Kagami volvió a entrar en el gimnasio, jadeando por haber sido perseguido por nº2.

Aida recogió a nº2 y dio instrucciones a todos.

"De acuerdo, chicos. Vamos a tener el partido de entrenamiento contra Touou hoy e incluso si es entrenamiento, ¡tenemos que intentar ganar!" se giró hacia Kuroko "Kuroko, tenemos que organizar el transporte para ir allí, de modo que Kagami no esté a la vista" Kuroko asintió.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorprendentemente, subir al autobús fue fácil. Normalmente los animales, especialmente los animales salvajes, no les gustaba especialmente el transporte.

Aunque Kagami no era salvaje, de todos modos.

Bueno, sí, claro que estaba en la cama pero esto era diferente.

El autobús se detuvo frente al instituto Touou y el equipo se dirigió hacia el gimnasio.

A excepción de Kagami que no quería estar en ningún lugar cercano al gimnasio.

"¡Kagami-kun!" dijo Kuroko, tirando de la correa. Kagami solo gruñó y se bajó sus orejas.

"Por favor, vayan delante" sugirió Kuroko cortésmente, y el equipo asintió antes de irse de camino al gimnasio.

"Kagami-kun, ¿qué está mal?" Kuroko tiró de la correa.

El tigre solo sacudió la cabeza y se negó a moverse.

Kuroko tiró y tiró hasta que quedaron cerca de la entrada.

Era demasiado difícil. Alguien de su tamaño no podía tirar de un tigre. Nop.

Kagami gruñía y se negaba a moverse, sin importar cuanto tirase Kuroko.

"¡Kagami-kun, me voy a enfadar!" Kuroko frunció el ceño y Kagami se movió lentamente, aunque todavía de mala gana.

"Kaaaagaaaamiiii-kuuuunnn" dijo Kuroko entre dientes mientras tiraba de Kagami a través de las puertas cuando este de repente se lanzó hacia adelante.

"¡KAGAMI-KUN!"

"¡NEKOMINECCHI!"

(Nota autora: esta parte es casi igual que la de AoKise pero más desde la perspectiva de Kuroko y Kagami)

Kagami corrió hacia donde estaban los dos equipos reunidos y Kuroko vio un animal más oscuro correr hacia Kagami desde la parte posterior del gimnasio.

Kagami dejó escapar un gruñido mientras que el gato negro lo hacía también.

"¿Neko…minecchi?" dijeron Imayoshi y Riko a la vez tras escuchar a Kise gritar. Kuroko intentó acercarse a Kagami pero el tigre le gruñó y Kuroko tuvo que retroceder con el ceño fruncido.

Kise les alcanzó pero no se acercó.

"Mm, lo siento, pero, ¿no es ese Aomine-san?" preguntó Sakurai. Kise asintió y todo el equipo de baloncesto gritó "¡¿EEEEHHHH?!"

"¡Pero todo lo que tenía el sábado eran orejas y cola! ¿Cómo es que él…?"preguntó Sakurai de nuevo, sorprendido.

"No lo sé. Creo que fue algún pastel que comió o algo" respondió Kise rápidamente, más preocupado por los dos grandes gatos.

"¿Ese es…Kagamicchi?" preguntó Kise enseguida, y Kuroko asintió.

Los dos depredadores estaban mirándose entre sí, y Aomine comenzó a gruñir, los oídos aplastados hacia atrás y la cola moviéndose furiosamente de un lado a otro.

Kagami también comenzó a gruñir y ambos de agacharon, saltando de repente el uno contra el otro.

Dientes, garras y rugidos volaban; los dos se retorcían y retorcían antes de apartarse. Antes de que pudiesen atacarse de nuevo, Kise se puso delante de Aomine y Kuroko frente a Kagami, ambos gritando "¡Parad!"

Aomine parecía furioso pero Kise se mantuvo firme. Kagami entrecerró los ojos hacia Kuroko.

"¿Qué…Qué está pasando?" exigió Imayoshi.

"Kagami-kun dijo que comió algún tipo de pastel que encontró en su cocina y entonces se tomó una siesta. Despertó con orejas y cola de tigre" explicó Kuroko.

"Igual" asintió Kise "Entonces, al día siguiente, Aomine se había convertido en una pantera negra"

Kuroko asintió a las palabras de Kise.

"Así que, ¿ahora los dos ases se han convertido en gatos? Dijo Riko, suspirando.

Aomine se calmó pero todavía estaba mirando a Kise.

"Creo que Aomine solo se ha vuelto sobreprotector con su territorio. Este es su gimnasio, después de todo. No puede dejar que otro depredador entre"

"¿Qué quieres decir con su gimnasio?" rugió Wakamatsu "¡Este gimnasio no le pertenece a él, nos pertenece a todos!"

Aomine le lanzó una mirada a Wakamatsu y rugió. Wakamatsu retrocedió un poco.

"Todavía puede entender nuestras palabras pero solo no puede hablar" explicó Kuroko.

"Lo siento, pero vas a tener que compartir tu espacio durante un rato, Nekominecchi" dijo Kise, frunciendo el ceño.

Aomine miró en silencio a Kise.

"No tienes elección"

Siguió mirando a Kise.

"Si no lo haces, no habrá sexo en un mes una vez que vuelvas a la normalidad"

El equipo de Seirin estaba sorprendido.

"¿K-Kise y Aomine?" dijo Kiyoshi, aturdido.

Kise tenía determinación en la mirada.

Aomine continuó mirándole durante unos pocos minutos más antes de girar su cabeza hacia otro lado y gruñir.

"Kagami-kun" dijo simplemente Kuroko.

Kagami entrecerró los ojos.

Kuroko dejó salir un aura oscura, y Kise casi pudo jurar que vio a Akashi y un par de tijeras. Él y Aomine temblaron un poco.

Kagami giró su cabeza y miró en la dirección opuesta.

Los dos chicos salieron del camino de los dos depredadores gato. Aomine y Kagami se miraron por última vez antes de girar sus cabezas de vuelta al lugar en el que estaban.

Aomine caminó hacia uno de los extremos del gimnasio y Kagami caminó hacia el otro. Los dos chicos suspiraron y siguieron a sus novios.

"Puedes continuar con el partido, Riko-san" dijo Kuroko mientras pasaba al lado de su entrenadora.

"Ah, de acuerdo" dijo, un poco atontada por la vista de ese delicado chico manipulando al gran tigre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había empezado a llover fuera mientras los dos equipos jugando un fiero partido. Era difícil con sus ases siendo incapaces de jugar.

El tigre yacía tendido en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que la pantera de acercaba más y le miraba con recelo. Aomine miró a Kagami antes de moverse y tumbarse al lado de Kagami, descansando su cabeza sobre la espalda de este. Kagami miró hacia la pantera antes de hacer lo mismo.

Kuroko estaba temblando también, y Kise desapareció durante un tiempo y volvió con dos cazadoras de baloncesto.

Le pasó una a Kuroko y se puso la otra él, maravillado de lo grande que era Aomine.

Kuroko se sentó con las rodillas y los pies juntos, y estiró la cazadora sobre sus piernas. Aomine era bastante grande después de todo.

"Ehhhh, quiero hacer eso también" Kise hizo un puchero. Kuroko solo sonrió.

"Eres demasiado grande, Kise-kun"

Kise siguió haciendo pucheros. La lluvia estaba haciendo que el gimnasio estuviese bastante frío para aquellos que no estaban jugando, incluso para los entrenadores y los dos gatos.

Estos últimos empezaron a dormitar durante toda la segunda mitad del juego. Despertaron cuando se escuchó el sonido del pitido del fin de partido.

"¡Empate! ¡Seirin y Touou, 98 puntos!" gritó alguien.

Kagami se levantó y vio a Aomine caminar hacia Kise. Caminando hacia Kuroko, Kagami le dio a este un lametón de disculpa. Kuroko aceptó la disculpa, dándole un abrazo al tigre. El tigre se frotó contra la cabeza de Kuroko.

Seirin estaba preparándose para irse.

"¡Kuroko!" gritó Hyuuga "¡Nos vamos!"

"Oh, de acuerdo" respondió Kuroko. Tomó a Kagami por la correa y antes de irse, dijo "Nos vemos más tarde, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun"

Una vez que salieron por las puertas y subieron al autobús, Koganei suspiró "Maldición, eso fue intenso, y no hablo solamente del partido"

Kuroko suspiró también.

"Kagami-kun, tienes que controlar tu necesidad de mostrar un comportamiento salvaje, hablando también de cuando no eres un tigre"

Kagami se las arregló para sonrojarse.

De alguna manera.

"Eso es cierto" asintió Kiyoshi "No deberías herir a Kuroko con heridas en lugares no deseados"

Kagami se sonrojó incluso más y escondió su rostro bajo las patas, ya que estaba sentado en el suelo del autobús.

Todo el mundo se rio al ver lo manso que era Kagami, considerando su cuerpo de depredador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El equipo de baloncesto llegó al instituto Seirin y Aida los despidió. Kuroko se olvidó de traer un paraguas, así que se puso la cazadora de Aomine sobre su cabeza y caminó con rapidez. El tigre caminó felizmente bajo la lluvia, sintiendo las gotas que caían sobre él.

"Kagami-kun, ¿por qué no paramos en casa de Midorima-kun primero? Necesito que me preste un paraguas" dijo Kuroko y Kagami asintió.

Kagami olfateó fuera del apartamento de Midorima.

_¿Aomine?_

Kuroko llamó y segundos más tarde Midorima abrió la puerta.

"¿Kuroko?"

"Ah, Midorima-kun. ¿Puedes prestarme un paraguas?"

"Oh, claro. ¿Quieres entrar un momento?"

"Si no te importa"

Midorima abrió la puerta y vio a Kuroko entrar.

Al igual que un tigre.

"Kuroko, ¿qué…?"

"Oh, es Kagami-kun"

"¿Eh?" dijo Takao, sorprendido.

"Oh, Takao-kun. Hola"

"Err, hola. ¿Dijiste Kagami-kun?"

"Si"

Kagami se acercó y se sacudió para secar su pelo, sin preocuparse por el que los muebles se mojasen porque este es el apartamento de Midorima.

La vena de Midorima palpitaba.

"Oh, hombre, ¡otro no!" gimió Takao.

"¿Otro?" preguntó Kuroko.

"Aomine vine hace un momento" aclaró Midorima.

"Oh. Ya veo lo que quieres decir, entonces. Casi lo mismo nos pasó a nosotros"

"Ya veo. Iré a buscar un paraguas" Midorima se giró y desapareció en su habitación.

Takao solo se sentó ahí, mirando a Kagami. Todavía no había superado el incidente con Aomine y ahora Kagami venía como un tigre. ¿Qué había estado haciendo el mundo, una investigación sobre la mutación?

Saliendo con un paraguas, Kuroko le dio las gracias y ambos se fueron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De regreso a casa ahora, Kagami regresó bajo la lluvia, no le importaba.

Bajar la escalera era difícil, con él yendo a cuatro patas y todo. Llegó abajo del todo y vio como Kuroko bajaba las escaleras.

Se tropezó.

"Ou" dijo, frotándose el trasero. Kagami se acercó para ayudarle. Kuroko pensaba que podía mantenerse en píe pero se cayó, con un intenso dolor en el tobillo.

Se quitó el zapato, inspeccionando su tobillo. Girándose a Kagami, dijo "Kagami-kun, creo que me he torcido el tobillo"

Kagami se tumbó y señaló con la cabeza hacia su espalda, en señal de que se subiese. Kuroko, con cautela, se montó en su espalda y el tigre se levantó. Aun sosteniendo un paraguas, el dúo se fue hacia el hospital más cercano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La enfermera detrás del mostrador estaba aliviada de que todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad, hasta que escuchó más gritos y carreras. Se puso de pie y vio un espectáculo extraño. Falsas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y pensó, _esta no es mi sección._

Al pulsar el botón del interfono, dijo por el micrófono, "Enfermera Sahara, por favor, preséntese en recepción"

Kagami llegó al mostrador y Kuroko estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la enfermera habló primero, "Espere aquí, una enfermera estará con usted en breves"

Sahara Tsuki salió pronto, mirando con extrañeza a la enfermera del mostrador "Esto es cosa tuya" dijo, y Sahara alcanzó al mostrador.

"Oh. ¿Otro más?" Sahara se agachó e inspeccionó el tobillo de Kuroko "Bien, sígueme" dijo ella y Kagami le lanzó a Kuroko una mirada interrogante antes de seguirla.

"Mmm, había otras personas antes que nosotros así que…" dijo Kuroko, inseguro.

"Oh, no te preocupes, al tratar con pacientes que tienen amigos carnívoros, cualquiera te hará la prioridad" se rio Sahara.

"Usted… ¿se encontró con algo como esto?" preguntó Kuroko, con curiosidad.

"Oh, sí" respondió ella "Una pantera vino hace un momento con un chico rubio que tenía fiebre"

"¿Una…pantera negra?" preguntó Kuroko y Sahara asintió.

"Aomine-kun, eh. Me pregunto qué pasó con Kise-kun"

"Oh, es solo una fiebre alta por la lluvia, no se preocupe" dijo alegremente "Esta es nuestra parada"

Los dos humanos y el tigre entraron en una habitación con una mesa.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" respondió.

"Bueno, Kuroko-kun, tenemos que llevarte hasta allí, ¿puedes ponerte en pie?"

Kuroko asintió, "Eso creo"

Kuroko se puso sobre su pie derecho y Sahara le ayudó saltar sobre la mesa y sentarlo en ella.

"Voy a por el médico. Tiger-kun," se dirigió a Kagami "Por favor, no salga fuera o asustará a los pacientes"

Kagami asintió y Sahara salió de la habitación. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el doctor vino e inspeccionó su tobillo.

"Está bastante hinchado. Te sugiero quedarte aquí durante la noche mientras la hinchazón baja. Voy a ir a por un poco de crema y vendajes" dijo el médico.

Frotando algo de crema cuidadosamente y vendándolo, el doctor les dijo que se quedase quieto y salió.

"Me pregunto si esto dificultará mi juego" dijo Kuroko y Kagami hizo un sonido que sonó como un 'No lo creo'.

Kuroko asintió, "Yo tampoco lo creo"

El médico regresó con una silla de ruedas y, bajo la atenta mirada de Kagami, ayudó a Kuroko a sentarse en la silla. Hizo girar al pequeño y Kagami le siguió.

Entrando en una habitación, el médico ayudó a Kuroko a subirse en la cama.

"Asegúrese de no ponerse de pie. No ejerza presión en el tobillo. Si siente más dolor, busque ayuda cuanto antes" dijo el doctor y salió de la habitación. En seguida volvió Sahara.

"Hey, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Bien, creo, a parte del dolor palpitante"

Se agachó para hablar con Kagami.

"Tiger-kun, si me necesitas, aquí está mi pin con el nombre. Le dio uno a Pantera-kun también. Si él necesita ayuda o cuando se despierte mañana por la mañana, por favor, avísame"

Kagami asintió y Sahara salió.

Kagami se acercó a Kuroko y se sentó junto a la cama.

"Estoy bien, Kagami-kun"

Kagami se refregó con su mano y Kuroko le rascó detrás de la cabeza.

Kuroko empezó a leer y Kagami se tomó una siesta.

Abrió los ojos y Kagami miró a Kuroko. Este estaba todavía leyendo. Miró hacia arriba, Kagami vio el cielo oscuro y giró su cabeza para mirar el reloj.

12:45.

Kagami dio un gruñido inseguro.

Kuroko se giró a mirarle.

"Oh, Kagami-kun. ¿Estás despierto?"

Kagami parpadeó. _Soy un gato salvaje. Duermo mucho. Qué esperas que haga, ¿sentarme aquí sin hacer nada?_

Kuroko dejó el libro y suspiró.

"Voy a dormir, Kagami-kun"

Kagami se sentó al lado de su cama y le acarició la mano. Kuroko le rascó con cariño detrás de las orejas, haciendo que el tigre se apegue más a él.

Apartando su mano, Kuroko cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los pálidos ojos de color azul se abrieron. Moviéndose, se giró a ver a Kagami, acurrucado en un rincón. Sonriendo para sí, le llamó, "Kagami-kun"

Kagami estaba dormitando en la esquina, pero despertó cuando escuchó a Kuroko.

"Oh, Kuroko, ¿estás despierto?" bostezó Kagami "Espera un minuto" se echó un vistazo "¡Soy humanoooo!" Kagami se pellizcó las mejillas.

Llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones deportivos, feliz de estar llevando ropa.

Kuroko sonrió.

"¿No se supone que hay que llamar a la enfermera?"

"Oh, sí. Enseguida vuelvo" Kagami cogió el pin con el nombre y fue al mostrador.

"¿Está Sahara-san aquí?" Kagami enseñó el pin con el nombre y la enfermera se lo quitó.

"Espera un momento" dijo antes de andar hacia la habitación de los trabajadores. Un momento más tarde, Sahara salió de ahí.

"¿Si?"

"Uh, soy el tigre…"

"¡Oh, Tiger-kun! Espera, ¿qué?"

"Larga historia…" Kagami se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Ya veo" se rio "¿Está Kuroko-kun despierto?"

"Eh, sí"

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Kuroko. La enfermera quitó el vendaje e inspeccionó su tobillo.

"La inflamación ha bajado así que puedes ir a casa ahora. Solo no ejerzas ninguna presión en él todavía, así que Tiger-kun va a tener que llevarte a casa"

"Sahara-san, hay alguien preguntando por ti" había dicho una enfermera, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

"Estaré ahí enseguida. Volved si de repente empieza a doler o se daña de nuevo, ¿vale?"

Kuroko asintió y Sahara salió con rapidez de la habitación.

Kagami se inclinó para que Kuroko se subiese a su espalda y se fueron de la habitación. En el camino, pasaron por la habitación de Aomine y Kise, a los cuales Sahara estaba hablando ahora. Kagami no pudo evitar el reírse por la extrañeza de que dos parejas con casi el mismo problema, viniesen al mismo hospital y se encontrasen con Sahara.

"¿Por qué te estás riendo, Kagami-kun?"

"Oh, no es nada"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos llegaron a casa (la de Kagami) sin molestarse siquiera en ir al instituto ya que llegaban, no sé, tres horas tarde.

Kagami dejó al más pequeño en la cama y fue a tomar una ducha (porque se sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde que había tomado una).

Kuroko comenzó a mover su pie, intentando ver en qué dirección podía mover su pie. Para todos lados dolía así que Kuroko se rindió. Se echó dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, mirando el techo.

Kagami salió de la ducha 10 minutos después, sintiéndose limpio y refrescado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Kuroko?"

"Estoy aburrido"

"¿Eso es así?" preguntó Kagami, sentándose en la cama e inclinándose para mirar por encima el rostro de Kuroko.

Este asintió y Kagami le besó.

Fue un largo y dulce beso, algo que Kagami había extrañado hacer.

Kuroko suspiró antes de enrollar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Kagami.

Cambiando de posición para que estuviesen más cómodos, Kagami se subió a horcajadas sobre Kuroko.

Le liberó del beso para que pudieran respirar, a lo que Kagami miró a Kuroko con ojos que decían 'Ha pasado mucho tiempo'

Kagami le acarició el cuello a Kuroko, respirando su aroma antes de tumbarse a su lado y presionarle contra su pecho.

"¿Por qué crees que me convertí en tigre?" preguntó Kagami.

"No lo sé pero tengo el sensación de que Akashi-kun tiene algo que ver con esto"

"¿Qué…?" Kagami empezó a sudar. _Ese tipo realmente podía hacer cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, Midorima estaba almorzando con Takao.

"Oh, Shin-chan, ¿has traído el almuerzo para mí también?" preguntó Takao, viendo las dos cajas de almuerzo que el estudiante peliverde sostenía "Me has estado trayendo el almuerzo desde que Aomine y Kagami se pasaron el pasado lunes"

"Hice…uno extra" las gafas de Midorima de repente se opacaron, escondiendo sus ojos.

"Oh, ¿de verdad? Ha sido una semana, Shin-chan. No se hace comida extra durante una semana entera"

"F-Fue un accidente. Solo cómetela, ¿vale?" Midorima estaba nervioso. Takao sonrió internamente. ¿Qué estaba escondiendo? Aunque no es que se quejase. Prefería comer la comida de Midorima que la de la cafetería. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo duraría, y porqué Midorima estaba tan en contra de que comiese otra cosa diferente a la que él hacía.


End file.
